A Kiss For Dennis
by TheConjuringMind
Summary: Hedwig is upset about Miss Patricia's constant reprimanding of Dennis, and so conceives a plan that will cheer him up. - A different take on a scene from the film that results in unexpected repercussions.
1. A Kiss For Dennis

**A/N - I've rewritten this countless times, and I'm still not quite satisfied with it. But if I wait to post it any longer, the new film will be out of theaters. So here it goes...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Unbreakable, Split, or Glass.**

* * *

Miss Patricia didn't like Casey. Even though she listened.

But she didn't like the other girls either. And they _never_ listened.

Especially that dark-haired girl.

Mr. Dennis liked her.

He thought she was pretty.

Or at least, that's what Miss Patricia told him, after Mr. Dennis got in trouble for trying to dance with her.

Hedwig felt bad for Mr. Dennis.

He was lonely.

He didn't have _any_ girl to dance with.

Or to kiss.

Miss Patricia always said that Dennis got in trouble so much for wanting to kiss girls.

But what was wrong with wanting a kiss?

Hedwig thought that Miss Patricia was too hard on Mr. Dennis.

She was always yelling at him, and telling him what to do.

But it seemed so stupid to Hedwig.

Mr. Dennis didn't have to listen to her.

He was much bigger than she was.

And no one ever dared challenge him before.

But Mr. Dennis told Hedwig that he had to listen to Miss Patricia.

She knew about The Beast, he said. And how to keep them safe from him.

That meant Mr. Dennis cared about Hedwig.

And that made him happy.

He knew that Mr. Dennis always looked out for the group.

But him telling Hedwig that he was looking out for him personally? That made him want to repay him.

So Hedwig had a plan.

A great idea for a surprise.

While Miss Patricia was away, working on her plan for meeting The Beast with Mr. Dennis, Hedwig would swipe the keys to the girls' rooms, and get a kiss from the dark-haired girl.

And then, when the dark-haired girl was kissing him, he'd give The Light to Mr. Dennis, and let him kiss her, just like he wanted!

It was perfect!

Mr. Dennis would love it.

Then Hedwig remembered;

She was in _trouble_.

Miss Patricia would be mad enough if Hedwig stole the keys and let Mr. Dennis kiss one of them.

But she'd be madder still if she knew that he talked to and kissed one of the girls that were in trouble.

And two of the three being in trouble, that only left the girl with a lot of shirts.

The one that Mr. Dennis talked about.

She wasn't the prettiest, Mr. Dennis had said.

But she was a lot nicer, and easier to talk to.

And Mr. Dennis said that she was a real good listener.

Whatever _that_ meant.

How could someone be bad at listening anyway? Hedwig wondered.

You either heard or you didn't. You didn't "half-hear".

Or at least _he_ didn't.

So when Hedwig swiped the keys from Mr. Dennis' office, he headed to the Girl With A Lot of Shirts first.

Mr. Dennis liked to talk to her.

So why wouldn't he like kissing her too?

* * *

"Can I kiss you?" Hedwig inquired after a while, unknowingly being completely tactless in the process.

Casey paused, her brows scrunching up ever so slightly as she seemed to think it over.

This caused Hedwig to fidget.

He couldn't help it.

She _had_ to let him kiss her.

She just _had_ to.

It was his surprise for Mr. Dennis.

"I wanted to kiss the other girl with the dark hair," Hedwig continued. "But she's in trouble," he pouted, hoping she'd give in to his cuteness.

Casey blinked rapidly, perhaps trying to be immune to such a strategy.

Hedwig looked away in embarrassment.

"So you want to?" he asked impatiently, turning his head back towards her. "I mean, I don't know much about kissing though..." he admitted, heat rushing back to his cheeks.

"-Yeah." She told him quickly, her mind made up.

Yay! Mr. Dennis would get his kiss!

Hedwig smiled at her acceptance, and gave a short, nervous laugh at his small victory.

"Okay, uh..." he shifted around on Casey's cot uncomfortably, trying to decide the best position to get in before locking lips with her.

Would it be better if he leaned in from the right side, or the left?

And would it matter either way?

Maybe he should lean in from the middle?

He couldn't remember _all_ of the advice that Jade had given him that one time he asked her about kissing.

She was about the only one in the group of alters that would bother to tell him anything.

And whenever she did it was unfiltered.

Miss Patricia _hated_ it when he talked to her.

That's why he wasn't allowed to anymore.

He didn't really like Jade, anyway.

She cursed a lot.

Hedwig was getting too nervous.

He had always wondered what it felt like to kiss a girl.

And now - for a few seconds - he'd find out.

He couldn't stay in The Light too long, though, otherwise Mr. Dennis would miss it.

And he was the main reason he was even doing this, after all.

"Okay, here we go..."

He quickly whispered Jade's instructions to himself - lean in, tilt head, part lips, keep eyes closed (or was it open?) - then began his countdown for the kiss.

Partly to prepare himself, and partly to prepare Casey. Even though she was undoubtedly more experienced with things like this than he was, he figured it'd be best to give her a warning.

What if he was awful at it?

Well...hopefully Mr. Dennis would take over before then. He knew how to kiss.

"One..."

He leaned in tentatively, awkwardly.

His palms were getting sweaty.

"Two..."

He briefly wondered if this wasn't such a good idea after all, and that Mr. Dennis would be mad at him for it.

"Three..."

He tilted his head back - _way back -_ and looked as if he were looking at the ceiling and not receiving a kiss.

His eyes couldn't settle on whether to look into hers or stay shut.

Then he remembered what Jade had told him, and finally settled on closing them.

After a few seconds, Hedwig decided it was time to get Mr. Dennis, and let him take The Light.

So he quickly retreated from it and went back into his chair in the waiting room, and eagerly pulled Dennis into it.

And that's when the kiss changed.

What started out as a tentative child-like 'peck' to the lips, soon turned into a fully-formed, strong kiss.

Casey quickly felt Hedwig's face shift beneath her lips, as he was swiftly replaced with an older, more mature alter; Dennis.

And as soon as his mind registered what was going on - and with whom - he was momentarily lost in a euphoric state. His eyes closed and reveling in the feeling, he put his hands on Casey's face and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

He wanted nothing more than to have every part of her, but he knew in his heart it wasn't right.

After a full ten seconds, Dennis caught a hold of himself finally, and released her - shoved, more like - from him.

Both individuals turned away and gasped for air.

"I'm sorry," Dennis cradled his head in his hand. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," Casey assured him, although she seemed pretty taken aback from it herself.

Her eyes like an innocent doe that had been snared in a trap.

Though she somehow managed to keep her calm.

Dennis shook his head and pulled out a pair of glasses from Hedwig's tracksuit he was wearing.

Surprisingly, they were his, and he swiftly put them on, sliding them up the bridge of his nose with his forefinger.

"It's not. Patricia'll have my head for this." He bowed his head down, disgusted over his lack of self-control.

"You don't have to tell her," Casey suggested.

He tilted his head at her, as if expecting _her_ to be the problem.

" _You_ won't?"

Casey shook her head.

"No, I won't tell her."

Dennis gave a long sigh.

Then relented.

Casey would keep her word.

She was a good girl. Always stayed in line.

He never had any problems with her like the other two.

"I have to go," he told her, zipping up Hedwig's tracksuit since he couldn't fiddle with the buttons on his usual attire; a tank and neatly pressed gray button-up shirt. "I have an appointment. I have to get ready for the ritual."

He got up from the cot, and slowly made to leave the room, stopping when he reached the door.

He sighed again.

"Uh...would you mind if..."


	2. Mulling Things Over

**A/N - Thank you Nolifesoiread, Inari (Guest), Guest, SJ (Guest), Nichole (Guest), Sandwooch (Guest), and Ouwainat3 for your reviews. I couldn't respond to any of you because you either had your messages blocked, or weren't in an official profile account. Otherwise, I would've.**

 **I'd also like to thank everyone else who reviewed this story.**

 **Your feedback and encouragement means a lot, and I really do appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Unbreakable, Split, or Glass.**

* * *

"Would you mind if I took your shirt?" He finished, albeit a bit awkwardly, a hand rubbing his head.

"It's got somethin' on it,"

Casey looked down at her white top. It was one of her last shirts.

She didn't _see_ anything on it.

But then again, she never did before when he'd asked all those other times.

So she supposed there was nothing to be thought of it.

Reluctant as she was, Casey gave a short nod, then proceeded peeling off her top layer.

Given that it was tighter-fitting than her previous shirts, it took a little more time to remove.

And that made Dennis all the more uncomfortable as he fought the urge to stare.

When the top _was_ finally removed, there was a bout of silence.

Dennis staring in astonishment at the sight of her scarred torso and shoulders.

 _Had those always been there?_ he wondered.

He took a few cautious steps forward to get a better look.

Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Casey wrapped an arm around her middle, and held out her now-rumpled shirt with the other.

He was hesitant to take it at first, but ultimately did.

His fingers curled around the neckline as he held it close to his person.

Guilt filled him as he stared down at the white t-shirt, his thumbs briefly stroking the fabric.

It wasn't dirty, he knew.

It never had been.

He just wanted to see what was underneath it.

Wanted to see more of her ivory skin.

He reached a hand out to touch her, and briefly trailed his fingers down her arm from her shoulder.

She flinched at first, out of habit.

But then found herself reveling in his surprisingly gentle touch, his fingertips barely brushing her skin.

She gave a quiet 'gasp' when his hand lifted her chin.

Asking her eyes to meet his.

He hadn't anticipated there being a particularly unsettling reason for her wanting to hide underneath those countless layers of clothing.

He just thought she was self-conscious about her body shape.

You know, _normal_ teen-girl stuff.

And then that thought reminded him; she was a teen.

A minor.

 _What was he thinking?_

He sucked in a deep breath through his teeth as he removed his hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I shouldn't have done that, I made a promise."

Casey curled her legs up onto the cot, and brought her knees to her chest.

"It's okay."

"No," he shook his head. "No, I'm tryin' to be good..." he scrunched his brows up at the last part, pinching the bridge of nose with his free hand.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, gesturing to the scars on her body.

She didn't respond.

" _Who did this to you?_ " he repeated, only much angrier than before.

This caused Casey to jerk ever so slightly in her place on the cot.

He sighed, catching himself before it was too late.

"I'm sorry..." he apologized.

And then asked in a much quieter tone;

"Who did this to you?"

Casey looked away from him, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I did."

Now it was his turn to swallow.

"You weren't supposed be here," he told her.

Not-so-shockingly, those words didn't make her feel much better.

Was there really anywhere she _was_ supposed to be?

It seemed as if everywhere she had gone in life she was out of place.

She was a mistake, a problem.

Whether she did anything to confirm this label or not, it still got stuck with her.

And sometimes she'd even believe it.

Though she knew that Dennis' intention wasn't to make her feel any worse.

In fact, it was the opposite.

Him telling her she wasn't supposed to be in this room locked away, was like him apologizing for every little thing that she had endured in having so done to her.

He wished that she was somewhere else, maybe somewhere safe, and felt guilty about dragging her into such a situation.

And that pity made her feel strange.

In a weird way, almost comforted.

He made his way to the door again, the shirt still in his hand.

But this time he went through.

Locking it behind him as he left.

A 'CLICK' sounded as it latched, but Casey didn't hear any retreating footsteps.

Only Dennis' breathing as he leaned his back against the door.

Mulling over what he'd seen.

* * *

 **A/N - Fret not Dear Readers, for I plan on writing more stories for these two. I've already contemplated continuing this one, but decided against it on the grounds that it would be a monstrous headache in the long run.**

 **Another story to update, more stress to accumulate and what-not. But there will be others soon, I believe. Just one-shots, most likely.**

 **I've had quite a few drafts piled up on my hard drives for a while, and if I polish them up I'll get to posting them.**

 **But until then, adieu.**

 **Thank you dearly for reading.**

* * *

 **UPDATE 2/2/19 - Response to 'Guest' who reviewed on January 24: Thank you so much for your feedback, you are too kind. I personally did not like it because I am a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to my writing, and it seems that no matter how many times I proofread or rework things I am not satisfied with the end result.**

 **However, I've come to realize that just because _I_ don't like my writing, doesn't mean that no one else will. And that if it's good enough for others, then it should be good enough for me. So I posted it.**

 **Thank you dearly for your review, I really appreciated it.**


	3. Second Thoughts

**A/N - Okay...so to be honest, I had no intentions of continuing this story. But since I've had countless ideas swimming around in my head for a while, I decided I couldn't ignore them any longer, and may as well just write them out and post them for you. So here we are.**

 **A big thanks to all of you dedicated readers for faving/following, not to mention your kind and encouraging reviews. I really didn't expect them, and I can't possibly begin to describe how much they mean to me. Really, you guys are awesome. :)**

 **This is admittedly not my best work, but I'm hoping it'll get better as the story progresses** **so just bear with me. I've seriously considered tossing this chapter aside and writing a new one (no joke).**

 **Either way, you've been waiting a good while, so thanks for your patience and read on ahead.**

 **Feel free to tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Unbreakable, Split, or Glass.**

* * *

"She shouldn't be here," He told Patricia, shaking his head.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet," Patricia chastised, attempting to cross Kevin's arms, only to stop mid-way once she discovered the white T-shirt in her hands.

"What's this?" she looked down at the sheer top and recognized it as Casey's. "What have you done?" she accused him, eyes blazing with anger.

Dennis avoided the question, fearful of what he might accidentally say.

Patricia always knew how to break him down. How to get him to spill his guts.

But not this time, there was too much at stake.

She couldn't know what had happened. Couldn't know that he'd faltered.

"She ain't like the other two," he offered instead. "she's different."

"Dennis, of all people - "

" - She's got scars." he said, effectively stopping her, if only for a few moments. "Hasn't she suffered enough?"

Patricia grit her teeth.

"The Beast will be the judge of that. Now haven't you an appointment to attend?"

"Yes..." Dennis bowed his head solemnly.

"Good. Then we're done here."

Patricia finally stepped out of the Light, allowing Dennis full control over Kevin's body.

He exhaled a long breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

It wasn't that bad. Her chastising.

It could've been a lot worse.

And usually, it was.

Though he figured that with all the preparations she was making for the impending ritual that she probably had her hands full. So she didn't have time to reprimand him any further.

He was just glad she didn't inquire further about Casey's shirt, and why he had taken it.

He really didn't want to think any more about what he'd done.

If he had just known beforehand about her scars...he never would've taken her.

She wasn't supposed to be there.

She wasn't supposed to be in the car with the other two.

He didn't _want_ to take her.

It just happened. He had no other choice.

And now Patricia was so infuriated with him that she didn't want to listen to reason.

She didn't want to accept the possibility of Casey not being a proper offering to The Beast.

She just wanted her gone.

Dead.

Disposed of.

It was for a greater cause, Dennis knew. But it still didn't quite sit well with him.

It seemed such an awful waste.

Having all these pretty, young girls being tossed aside while countless others awaited the same fate.

 _They'll never reach their full potential_ , that's what Patricia had told him.

If they weren't offered up to The Beast they'd never amount to anything worthwhile in their lives.

So why did it suddenly bother him so much about Casey?

Dennis thought this over as he shrugged out of Hedwig's tracksuit and put on his pants, tank, and gray button-up.

After he finished putting his belt through the loops on his pants waist, he picked Casey's T-shirt back up and carried it with him out into the hallway, locking the outer door behind him.

He added the shirt to his ever-growing pile of laundry in the other room, and managed to put a whole new load in the washer.

No surprise there with how many other alters' clothing were there. And with Casey's long supply of shirts the load had only grown.

Not that it bothered Dennis, he didn't mind washing _her_ clothes.

It was nice to see clothes of a different size go into the wash for once, as opposed to the standard size that all of them had grown accustomed to; Kevin's body being the one that they all shared.

As dumb as it sounded, seeing another pair of clothes in the laundry, it actually felt like someone else was there; living with them.

 _Co-existing_ with them.

Dennis briefly daydreamed of a life where that would be something that another person would do by choice; wanting to stay with him and the other alters.

Maybe even having some sort of _relationship_.

But he shook that thought away just as quickly as it came.

Those girls - _Casey -_ wasn't brought there to 'play house' with.

They were an offering.

They were meant to usher in a new era.

They were going to be part of something greater than themselves.

There wasn't time to dwell on possibilities or might-have-beens.

He had a job to do. Patricia was counting on him.

And all the others were counting on him too.

They _needed_ him.

He just had to meet with Dr. Fletcher real quick and clear up what one of the others - probably Jade or Orwell - had done when they emailed her about an "emergency" some odd hours ago.

No big deal.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed his watch off the counter, wrapping it around his wrist in one swift motion.

If he left now he'd just make his appointment.


	4. The Session Part 1

**UPDATE:** **3/6/19** **\- I reworked this chapter as well as the next two. I took out a couple descriptions, and added a few others. Nothing _too_ important, but if I end up making references in the upcoming chapters, you might want to take a look. Anyhow, carry on.  
**

 **A/N -** **To** **View (Guest)** **; Thank you so much, that means** _ **a lot**_ **to me. Really, I can't possibly begin to describe. You are** _ **amazing**_ **. Thank you for your review. :')**

 **To** **Sara (Guest)** **;** **Me alegro de que te guste. Y no te preocupes, pronto habrá más escenas de Dennis y Casey. (Mis disculpas si esto suena mal, usé el traductor de Google nuevamente)**

 **This one was a real peach to write. And I mean that in the best possible sense.**

 **Most of the dialogue for this chapter is from the film, because I thought things couldn't be said any better than they already were. But I did add a bit of Dennis' thoughts on the situation during the session, and some gestures, and so forth.**

 **The next chapter has more of my own dialogue, just used to further sway the story in the direction I want. But I'm hoping to write the chapter after that in Casey's point of view, since we haven't had much input from her yet. Then the upcoming chapters will get interesting once we have 'interactions' again.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you like it. Feel free to read on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Unbreakable, Split, or Glass.**

* * *

"It's got a - a red lining. You can see it in the long slit down the side,"

Dennis gestured to the old fashion sketch of Barry's that was in Dr. Fletcher's hand, that, unknowingly to her, had been swiped from the other alters' things when he wasn't in control.

"We've been talking about silk and wool blend for twenty minutes," Karen stated, causing Dennis to smile.

"Can I guess that you emailed me in the middle of the night for an 'emergency' session due to 'garden variety issues'"?" she inquired, blatantly quoting what he had said on his last visit while acting under the guise of Barry.

Dennis gave a short laugh.

His brow was starting to perspire.

 _Was she catching onto him?_

There was only so much that he knew about clothes, and he couldn't go on forever about fashion like Barry could.

Sure, he knew his linens, his cottons, and his silks.

But that was only ever because he spent half his time _cleaning_ them.

It wasn't like he had a particular interest in clothes, or anything like that.

He just knew his way around a washer and various cleaning agents;

When to use bleach, when to rinse on the 'gentle' cycle, when to hand-wash.

The works.

How much longer could he keep this "Barry" act up?

"I was down and, I emailed you, and I woke up and I feel better." he told her, crossing his legs like Barry did.

The discomfort of the position nearly _killing_ him.

 _Men didn't sit like this_ , he thought to himself.

"I - uh - I feel better," he shook his head nervously.

Dr. Fletcher gave a slight smile, briefly putting her hands together before resting them on her lap.

"I had a thought," she tried instead.

Dennis tilted his head and cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I want to talk about the incident at work."

He stilled.

"It's okay, Barry," she told him, raising a hand in surrender.

" _You're safe._ I just want to bring the details back. Just...talk about the details,"

Dennis began to fidget; briefly touching his face then looking down at his lap.

He knew where _this_ was going.

"A high school from Camden, New Jersey was on a field trip at your place of work," she started.

"Two young ladies came up to you, and one took your hand and put it under her shirt on her chest,"

Dr. Fletcher raised a brow, gauging his reaction.

Almost involuntarily, Dennis' eyes lit as an imaginary image of the incident flashed in his head.

Since he wasn't there, and only heard about the incident from a tearful Barry, the very mention of it made him uncomfortable.

He pictured the girls.

Their faces, their clothes.

All based on descriptions he'd overheard from Barry while he was telling the tale to one of the others.

Only this time, he pictured _his_ hand going under _their_ shirts instead.

And it made him feel terrible about himself for trying to imagine a scenario in which some sort of satisfaction could be gained from the experience, instead of the anxiety it caused Barry.

"And the second one did the same," Dr. Fletcher continued.

Dennis' brows knit and his face scrunched up.

He shook his head and tried to shrug it off like it didn't bother him.

"And then they just ran off, laughing to their friends," she gave him a knowing look.

"You surmised that it might be on a dare. You said they were seventeen or eighteen. You said it upset you for days,"

"It was just a teenage prank," he blurted. "I - I get that now."

Karen nodded calmly.

"Now see, that's my mistake," she told him, bringing a hand to her head.

"I believe that I went over this incident with you _too fast_. Although you _said_ you were 'fine _',_ " she gave him another knowing look.

"And the other identities I met with said 'it' was _fine_. I believe that this brought up issues from when you were a child and abused."

Dennis' mouth dropped open in feign surprise.

 _Was she really going to go there?_

"Sometimes another incident of abuse can cause suppressed personalities to take the Light," she said matter-of-factly.

"Dennis, if this is you, I _completely_ understand why you felt the need to take over, and protect the others."

Dennis laughed.

A short, strangled thing.

Trying his best to sound like Barry did when he 'guffawed'.

"Doctor, not this again," he shook his head, struggling to suppress his irritation.

"The others told me that you and Patricia told the group about this 'Beast'. And I told them that these are just scary stories that Dennis and Patricia tell the others to frighten them."

Dennis' brows raised, his interest in 'The Beast' evident on his face.

"How this 'Beast' can crawl on walls, like the best rock climbers,"

"Using the slightest friction and imperfections to hold his body close to seemingly sheer surfaces,"

"How his skin is thick, and tough, like the hide of a _rhinocerous?_ "

She nearly scoffed at that last description, but with each one Dennis grew more and more restless.

"Do you really believe these _stories_ about 'The Beast'?"

Dennis' brows knit together and he shook his head, struggling to suppress his desire to debate with her.

"If this is you, Dennis, I understand why Kevin needs you."

"You are _strong_ , and _disciplined_. You are _precise._ And you _will not_ be taken advantage of. You can trust me," she assured him.

He swallowed; the walls he'd put up were beginning to falter.

"For example; I do have the ability to use Kevin's full name, and bring him forward, as he has in the past."

Dennis brought a concerned hand to his face, his fingers curled and barely touching his skin.

 _Did Barry really give her the power to do such a thing?_

"But I wouldn't do that."

He exhaled quietly.

"I know that that would be chaos for _all_ of you. Everyone would grab the Light. I don't want to hurt _any_ of you that way."

"You don't have to _hide_. I know you are someone who cares for Kevin. You are not _evil_ to me."

"You were _necessary,"_

At that last part Dennis began to tear up.

How many times had he been told by the others that he was too overbearing?

"Dennis, is that you?"


	5. The Session Part 2

**UPDATE: 3/6/19 - I reworked/tweaked this chapter a bit. I Added a few more pieces of dialogue, and inserted a couple allusions to Dennis'/Kevin's past, as well as took away some lines and added more descriptions.**

 **Out of the three chapters I've rewritten, I'd say this one is the most modified.**

 **I added Dr. Fletcher's first name, "Karen", into the story so there would be some variation when the characters talked,** **I edited a bit of Dennis' thoughts, and I changed Karen's initial reaction to Dennis' inquiry.  
**

 **If you want to reread and catch up on what I've changed, go ahead. But if you lack time or interest, that's cool too. I just wanted to fix this before I had my newest chapter out, and won't hold anything against you for skimming, or avoiding this update altogether. XD**

 **My intention was to split the lines up more to replicate the writing pattern that I had with the previous chapters, as I figured it would be easier for everyone to read on their mobile devices (forgive me if you're reading this on a laptop or computer). Anyhow, carry on.  
**

 **(Let me know if you spot any typos in any of these reworked chapters)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Unbreakable, Split, or Glass.**

* * *

He blinked rapidly, trying to rid himself of the tears before shifting in his seat.

He couldn't be weak.

The others needed him.

As much they teased and didn't appreciate him, they _needed_ him.

He was the reluctant father-figure of the group.

Barry's way of sitting not being one that he particularly liked, Dennis sat up straight in his chair, back stiff and shoulders squared.

His face shifted from his guise of Barry's more-innocent-looking features to his own usual stern look.

Face creased and brows knit.

No games, all business.

He sucked in a deep breath.

He may as well just tell her.

"They keep callin' us 'The Horde'," he started.

And when Dr. Fletcher tilted her head in curiosity he added; " _The others_ , you know?"

She nodded, indicating him to continue.

"Miss Patricia and I...we are ridiculed," he admitted with a sigh.

The weight of all that mockery suddenly hitting him full force.

"Now, I know we're not perfect, but...we don't deserve to be ridiculed," he made a pained expression.

"We're all strugglin', they have to _admit_ that."

Dr. Fletcher dabbed at the tears forming in her eyes, wary of having her make-up run in front of a patient.

"I am pleased to meet you, Dennis," she smiled, offering a hand for him to shake, which he graciously took.

"You too," he told her sincerely, mid-handshake.

"I assume you don't know who emailed me for the emergency sessions?" she asked, suddenly becoming a little nervous as to how to continue the conversation, knowing which alter she was talking to.

According to Barry, he could get a little 'temperamental' at times.

"One of the others," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Are you in charge?"

"Yeah, we've taken charge. We're the only ones that can protect Kevin."

"We're _all_ here to protect Kevin,"

"He's very weak," he informed her, his voice wavering just slightly. "He doesn't know how powerful we can be."

Karen rested an elbow on her chair and brought a nervous hand to her mouth.

"Would you mind telling me when you first came into existence?"

Dennis sucked in a deep breath and looked away from her, a hurtful expression on his face.

His mind reliving all the pain Kevin's mother had inflicted on him all those years ago.

Burns he'd gotten from an iron, deep cuts from a coat hanger.

Just the thought was making it hard for him to breathe.

"And how you and Patricia, the other undesirable identity, became aligned?"

He looked down and adjusted the candy dish another time, the position of it bothering him again all of the sudden.

"That's okay," she assured him, straightening up in her chair.

It was best, she figured, to keep the environment a positive one.

"Do you still have strong beliefs?" she asked instead.

"That depends on what,"

"This _story_ of 'The Beast'," she smiled briefly.

"One thing, Dennis, that may comfort you if you are confused, is that you've met the other alters."

"You're all in a room, in chairs, right?"

"Yeah," he said quietly, his breathing becoming suddenly more difficult.

"But you never met 'The Beast'. Because he doesn't _reside_ with the rest of you,"

"Because he resides in a trainyard - as the story goes - because Kevin's dad left on a train,"

"But the fact is; you and Patricia have never met the Beast, have you?"

"No," Dennis whispered, shaking his head slightly.

It killed him to have to lie to her; her being so friendly, and open.

Like Barry had sworn by before, she really _did_ seem like she wanted to help him and the others.

He just didn't know if he could trust her with something like this yet.

Didn't know if Patricia would approve.

"That's because he's _not_ an _alter._ He's not the _twenty-fourth identity_. He's a _fantasy,_ "

Sadly, her assurances only made him more conflicted about whether or not he should open up to her about anything.

And, after a few long seconds of silence, he decided to ask her a question of his own for once.

"Dr. Fletcher," he started slowly.

"How do you know if what you're doin'...is right?"

Her face fell.

Dennis swallowed.

 _Perhaps she wasn't the best person to ask about this after all..._

"What do you mean? Are you having conflicting feelings towards something?"

He nodded silently.

"What is this about?"

He didn't respond.

"That's okay," she assured him, offering him a small smile this time, her knowing fully well that he didn't wish to continue.

"Whatever it is you're dealing with, Dennis, I want you to know that I _believe_ in you."

"I trust that whatever options you are faced with, you will make the right decision. I know that whatever you decide, it will be for the benefit of _all_ the other alters that reside in Kevin's body. Not just you."

"You _look out_ for the others. Whether they realize it or not. You always have,"

Dennis' eyes were threatening to tear up again, but he willed himself to stay strong.

"Why do you have such faith in me? We've only just met."

Karen smiled as she dabbed at a last oncoming tear from her own eye.

"It's because we've just met that I have faith in you, Dennis."


	6. A State of Confusion

**UPDATE: 3/6/19 -** **I couldn't help myself. I reworked some of this chapter - as well as the last two - so f** **eel free to tell me what you think about them.** **Hopefully the seventeenth time's the charm, right?** **X'D**

 **A/N - Sara (Guest), ****Gracias, me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado.  
**

 **Thank you** **basghet221,** **Jokerlover13,** **Guest,** **Nolifesoiread,** **KatarlizRose,** **.x,** **ouwainat3,** **Inari,** **SJ,** **Nichole,** **Sandwooch,** **Kellydramionefan,** **Felicity Dream,** **Squishy4953,** **Nikkette,** **Natnat24,** **IshipToomanyThings,** **DevilsDelusionalMistress,** **VeroSev,** **chronicxxinsanity,** **Miyano Koyuki,** **Reb-and-wrath, blacklily725,** **Sara,** **Zerousy,** **View,** **Lesliezin,** **Jurassikuh,** **Lithiumlilium,** **and** **EcrirePourVivre** **for reviewing.** **You guys are true treasures. Really, you're what keeps me going.  
**

 **And thank everyone who has faved, followed, or even viewed this story. You're especially awesome as well. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Unbreakable, Split, or Glass.**

* * *

Casey paced the room, trying her best to make sense of what happened.

One minute she was kissing Hedwig, the next she was kissing Dennis.

One minute he was all over her, the next he was shoving her away.

One minute he was regretful and sorry, the next he was asking for another one of her shirts.

One minute he was staring in shock at her scars, the next he was trailing his fingers down her shoulder.

One minute he was lifting her chin to look into her eyes, the next he was apologizing for having done so.

One minute he was asking how she got her scars, the next he was telling her she wasn't supposed to be there.

 _It was all so confusing._

And she just didn't know how to feel about it.

Her initial reaction was to flinch at his touch; any contact made to her skin being a reminder of what she had to endure at home on a daily basis.

But because he didn't grab her; because he didn't _seize_ her, and demand something in return like her usual offender, her uncle;

She couldn't help but feel differently about him.

And she didn't know why...

Maybe she was starting to go crazy.

Maybe being captured, and locked up by him for several days had taken its toll on her.

Maybe being starved, deprived of sunlight, and kept away from the others had caused her mental state to deteriorate faster.

But as insane as it sounded, she actually _did_ feel some sort of pity for him.

Just as he felt some sort of pity for her.

As greedy as his kiss to her had seemed, she also felt that there was an _enormous_ amount of repression on his part.

His eyes telling her that there were plenty of other things he wanted to do with her, but his mind, _thank God,_ telling him 'no'.

Perhaps it was one of the other alters in his head, pulling him back, and keeping him in line (Hedwig, for all she knew).

But she _did_ get the sense that he was far more disgusted with his actions than _she_ ever would be.

His touch being surprisingly too gentle, too soft _,_ to evoke any real fear in her.

Though he certainly carried remorse for his actions with him afterwards;

Apologies being the first thing to spring to his lips the moment his and hers parted.

Worried that one of the other alters - _Patricia, he had said_ \- would have his head for breaking his promise from a few days prior.

It was as confusing as it was mildly amusing.

Someone as powerful as him worrying of 'getting in trouble'.

It was clear now that Patricia was the matriarch of the group.

She had full control over e _verything._

Even _Dennis,_ who, in all honesty, seemed like a follow-no-one kind of guy.

And that scared the daylights out of Casey.

Sure, Dennis could be menacing.

But he could be oddly concerned, and comforting as well.

Him demanding right away how she'd obtained her scars, and then apologizing and practically telling her that he'd wished he hadn't taken her.

Patricia, however, seemed to have no remorse for her actions.

Often appearing as if she lived to do nothing _but_ manipulate.

Her quiet tone of voice, and delicate mannerisms portraying herself like a queen that vied to be worshiped or blindly followed.

But Hedwig?

He was a whole _other_ story.

Him being a child, he didn't seem to have much incentive to do anything other than play and have fun.

There didn't seem to be any other ulterior motives on his part at all.

 _Except maybe with that kiss..._

Hedwig _had_ told her right before the infamous kissing incident about his 'power'.

About how the alters in his head sat in a room full of chairs and waited to take the 'Light'.

How Barry - whoever _that_ was - was in charge before Hedwig took that power from him and sent him away.

How Miss Patricia - _No, Patricia_ \- and Dennis were practically sucking up to him now because _he_ was the one in control of everything.

But...

If Hedwig _was_ the one in control, then you'd think he'd have some say over whether or not Dennis, Patricia - or anyone else, for _that_ matter - would be allowed to appear mid-kiss with him and her and take over.

And if he _did,_ then that meant that Hedwig had purposefully let Dennis into the Light.

And if that were _so_...

Then could that mean that Dennis and him were in cahoots behind Patricia's back, playing some sort of _weird game_ with her and the other girls?

 _Their intentions being who-knows-what?_

Noooo. _  
_

 _No._

She had to stop herself.

She was overthinking this.

Hedwig was a _kid._

 _A child._

And given how he had talked about Dennis - or, 'Mr. Dennis', as he'd referred to him - she doubted that he'd purposefully let him into the Light.

Hedwig not even being _allowed_ to be in her or the other girls' rooms to begin with; the last thing he wanted being getting into trouble.

 _But geez..._

In all truth, her brain was overheating.

Going from a possible chance of escape due to the naivety of a young boy asking for a kiss, to the drastic change of a personality such as Dennis taking things over, and stealing long, fervid kisses from her lips, she suspected that her brain power for the day was well spent.

Not to mention that her body was now completely exhausted from the emotional exertion;

Dennis asking for one of her last tops, and her scars being exposed to another human being for the first time.

The reaction being that of one she had not expected.

The last thing she'd anticipated was his concern.

But alas, it was there.

And like everything else at the moment, it confused her.


	7. Compulsive Tendencies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Unbreakable, Split, or Glass.**

* * *

 _"Why do you have such faith in me? We've only just met."_

 _"It's because we've just met that I have faith in you, Dennis."_

Those words just kept swirling around, and around in his head.

Bothering him to no end.

The anxiety it caused him was starting to make him go _crazy_.

His OCD beginning to act up _especially_ bad because of it.

As soon as he got back home the first thing he did was try and tidy the kitchen.

Everything in it bothering him all of the sudden by being either slightly 'off' by a few inches, or just a tad askew.

Countless objects were picked up and moved, or sorted through and put away the best they could be.

The cereal boxes on top of the fridge posed an especial threat to his sanity the moment he caught sight of them.

A knife, he now noticed, had been left out on the counter, as well as the cutting board.

And he had a hunch that Patricia had been busy fixing the dark-haired girl and Casey paprika sandwiches prior to their recent 'separation'.

Why he didn't notice it until now was _beyond_ him, but he certainly couldn't ignore it any longer.

 _What on earth was she thinking?_

Leaving a sharp object like that out so just anyone - most likely Hedwig - could mess around and get hurt on it?

 _Tsk, tsk..._

Dennis shook his head at the thought, taking a quick look around the rest of the kitchen for any other perceived threats.

He'd already rearranged the cereal boxes on the fridge.

And fixed the snack boxes in the "pantry", which was really just an array of shelves bolted to the wall that housed an assortment of dry foods;

Cheese crackers, potato chips, the works.

What else could he fix?

He had so much nervous energy he didn't know what to do with it.

Ever since he left Dr. Fletcher's, he was a wreck.

And not because she was mean, or pushy, because she _wasn't._ That was Patricia's job.

But because she was so kind, and so _genuinely_ caring, that she was able to break him down so easily, and get him to second-guess his beliefs so quickly.

She knew the first time she'd seen him that he wasn't Barry.

She picked up on this right away.

Despite his excellent acting skills, she could just _sense_ him.

She felt that he was conflicted about his position with Patricia, and The Beast, and she knew just what to say to get him to doubt himself about the whole matter.

It was pathetic.

Though in all honesty, he couldn't give her _all_ the credit for cracking him open; there'd always been _some_ doubt.

Maybe not from the very beginning, but it came on.

Slowly, gradually.

Sure enough, it was there.

And now it was rooting itself deeper in his mind.

Getting him more, and more riled up.

Patricia, on the other hand, always seemed so certain.

So sure of herself.

But Dennis had never been so _unsure_ of something in his entire life.

Was what they were doing even _right?_

How could she _not_ question herself?

Dennis thought this over as he went to the supply closet and got out his go-to stress relievers: a bucket, rag, and some cleaning agents.

It was a compulsion of his; to clean.

Especially when he was stressed.

It gave him the illusion of having a calming effect, when in reality it was only making his condition worse.

The more he _cleaned_ being the more he _stressed_.

But just like all his other poor tendencies, it was what he knew. So he continued to do it.

 _The floor could use a good scrubbing, anyway,_ he told himself.

Whether the statement _was_ really true or not.

He filled the bucket up with water from the tap, and poured in a bit of his home-made cleaning agent.

The floor being the kind of tile it was, regular cleaners were often too harsh on the surface; either stripping the tile of its color, or causing other things to stick deep into the grout.

It was _very_ annoying.

Dennis got down on his knees and began to make quick work of the floor.

He would've used the mop - the surface being as gross as it was - but Hedwig had made off with the thing a few weeks ago, and he hadn't seen it since.

Briefly, he recalled how frightened the poor boy had been when he'd confessed to doing so;

Worrying of how mad Dennis would be, and apologizing a million times before even telling what he'd done.

Dennis shouted at him, of course.

His short temper never being something he was proud of.

But it _was_ one of his personal items, he told Hedwig, and it never should have been touched.

Thinking of it now, though, he really wished he would've handled it better.

The boy's tearful eyes making him regret ever having overreacted about the situation...

But it was too late to apologize for it now. All was already said and done.

But, fortunately for him, Hedwig was quick to forgive and forget both past and present incidences.

 _Oh, the perks of being a child..._

Dennis became lost in his thoughts as he scrubbed intently at the floor; his now conflicted thoughts towards The Beast suddenly choosing to resurface.

 _Only the Beast could protect them,_ he thought.

That's what Patricia had said.

And then a quick blip of Dr. Fletcher popped into his head, and he heard her say;

 _"We're all here to protect Kevin,"_

 _But that wasn't true..._

 _Was it?_

Either way, only _The Beast_ was truly powerful enough.

 _But..._

 _Was all that power necessary?_

He wanted to _sacrifice_ the impure.

 _Kill_ all the unworthy.

The brief argument he'd had with Patricia over Casey flashed through his mind.

 _She'd suffered enough...hadn't she?_

 _Surely the Beast wouldn't take her..._

 _Right?_

Dennis got up from the floor and wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

He stood for a few moments, admiring his handiwork.

 _The floor was spotless!_ A voice in his head said with enthusiasm.

 _Just like before,_ it mocked him after.

Dennis' face fell.

There was no quieting his compulsive mind.

Though at the very least, he felt a little better about the hygienic aspect of the floors than he did when returning home.

He emptied the bucket in the sink and put the cleaning supplies back in the closet.

Something in him still didn't feel quite right though.

Something was off...

Dennis braced himself on the edge of the sink, despair coiling inside his stomach like a snake.

 _Why was he such a mess?_


	8. Seeking Comfort

**A/N -** **Gracias Sara (Invitada), por tu comentario. Este capítulo es para usted y para todos los demás que han estado ansiando interacción entre Dennis y Casey. Disfrutar.**

 **Well, by now you know the drill. For now, this is what we've got. But as always; subject to revisions.**

 **I've already started the second chapter, so hopefully there won't be as much wait with it, but I'm trying to incorporate more "interaction scenes" per you guys' requests. :)**

 **Feel free to tell me what you think.**

 **Let me know if you spot any typos.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Unbreakable, Split, or Glass.**

* * *

Dennis made his way down the hall, passing the rooms that now housed the dark-haired-girl and the blonde.

Dennis knew their names (he'd followed them for four days, after all; what with all their conversations he'd overheard he was _bound_ to know by now), but Patricia had told him to not use them, so he wouldn't form an attachment to them.

And of course, he had listened.

She was right anyhow.

If he _had_ use their names he wasn't sure he could go along with what was going to happen to them later on; what with the ritual, and all.

But now he was curious about the other girl.

The one with a lot of shirts.

She was kind of the odd man out in the group.

The black sheep.

Not one of the pack.

Patricia had told him a day or two beforehand to give the girls an explanation of the ritual before it was ready to start.

But things had changed a lot since the first two tried to escape.

Now Patricia said they didn't _deserve_ an explanation.

But the other girl; the black sheep.

The girl with those _scars._

 _She_ at least deserved _some_ sort of explanation.

Dennis opened the first door leading up to Casey's room, but stalled a few minutes before opening the next.

He didn't know if he could face her knowing that if all went as planned, within only a couple of hours she'd be The Beasts' lunch.

 _Or_ \- Dennis briefly looked down at his watch - _dinner_.

 _But he_ _had_ _to tell her_ , his mind urged him.

If the girl really was going to be gone in the next few hours, then she at least deserved to know _why_ , and for _what cause_.

Exhaling a long breath, Dennis held out his key ring again and proceeded opening the second door; not quite sure what to expect on the other side it.

Half of him didn't even want to enter the room given how he'd been unable to contain himself last time.

A thought of Hedwig's intention for giving him The Light in that moment briefly crossing his mind before he quieted it.

When he finally opened the door he saw Casey - surprisingly _not_ on either of the two beds he'd provided - lying down on the floor on her side.

She was quiet, and still.

And looked so helpless, and small.

Her breathing had a steady rhythm, confirming she was asleep.

 _Maybe it would be better this way,_ he thought.

If she were taken in her sleep unaware, as opposed to being awake and spending her last few moments scrambling for her life in fear.

He looked down at the scars on her shoulders.

The light streaming in through the doorway making their shapes look more wicked and painful than before.

He wondered how she made them.

 _With a knife? A screw?_

A couple of them looked like cigarette burns. But she certainly didn't _look_ like she smoked.

He wondered why she'd given them to herself.

 _Did she have a monster for a mother as well?_

 _Or a father that had abandoned her?_

Dennis shook his head, freeing himself of those thoughts.

He didn't want to think of that now.

He didn't want to know.

It would only make things harder.

Knowing that she even _had_ scars was enough to make him feel like he had some sort of connection, some sort of _attachment_ to her.

And if Patricia knew about _that_ she'd slay him right there.

Try as he might though, teen girls were his kryptonite.

And Casey's doe eyes and quiet demeanor did nothing but amplify this weakness.

Even though the few conversations they'd had together were admittedly one-sided, he still felt oddly liberated every time he'd spoken to her, and he greatly admired how she'd never interrupted him.

Like he'd told Hedwig a day or so before; she was a good listener.

And, living in a body that housed twenty-two other alters, Dennis knew first-hand that that was an excellent quality for another person to have.

Moments of Jade and/or Luke screaming in his ear over something completely juvenile coming to mind.

Dennis watched as Casey's chest rose and fell several times.

The sight of it giving him comfort in some weird way.

He was near retreating back through the door into the other room, when a stray thought crossed his mind;

 _She was sleeping on the floor._

The disgusting, rocky, uncomfortable floor.

He could only imagine how much pain her ribs would be in if she made it to the morning.

The throbbing that would undoubtedly be in her head.

The stiffness that would be in her body.

 _Why didn't she just lay down on one of the beds that he'd set out for the other girls?_

Was he crazy, or did she just have to make everything difficult for herself?

He couldn't just leave her lying down on the ground like that.

He just couldn't.

Sleeping or not, she had to he moved.

Sighing, Dennis bit his lip and made his way over to her.

Bending down to the floor, he carefully slid his hands underneath her.

His strong arms scooping her up so effortlessly and efficiently, that if she were any lighter, he would've accidentally flung her across the room.

Thankfully though, his movement didn't seem to disturb her slumber, as she was still silently asleep in his arms.

Her lips starting to look especially intoxicating, being only inches away from his own.

And, try as he did, his eyes managed to do nothing but roam from her face, down to her neck, and finally: to her chest.

Which, due to his earlier request, resulted in her being clad in only a padded black tank, which happened to reveal _a lot_ of her cleavage.

The sight was almost too much for Dennis to handle.

His brows scrunched together so tightly in an effort to resist the temptation before him.

He exhaled a shaking breath.

 _Don't look, don't look, don't look._

 _Set her down on one of the beds, and walk away. That's all you need to do._

Dennis took a step forward, and Casey's head shifted.

He swallowed as he looked down at her, and she moaned softly in her sleep.

Once he was certain she wasn't going to wake up, he sighed in relief.

 _Phew, that was close..._

He didn't know _what_ he would've done if she'd woken up his arms.

Sure, he'd moved her before when she was out - when he first picked her up in that car.

But he'd used the spray can on her then, and had practically no chance of her waking up during the process.

And him randomly catching her snoozing on the floor and deciding to move her now?

Yeah, this was _a lot_ more stressful.

He couldn't live with himself knowing the things she'd probably think of him for it if she'd come to.

Cautiously, he took a few silent steps forward, and stopped at the foot of the bed on the left side of the room.

Slowly, he bent over and set her down on it with gentle hands.

Being mindful not to bump her head on anything.

However, Dennis noticed fairly quickly after setting her down that a stray strand of hair had gotten caught in between her lips, and so took it upon himself to remove it.

The imperfection of it nearly killing him.

His fingers grasped it in such a manner, that, had anyone witnessed it they would've thought that he were holding up a slug, and not the lock of a pretty teen's auburn hair.

Placing the stray strand carefully on the other side of the Casey's face, Dennis finally removed his hands from her and took a step back.

She looked cold with just her tank on.

Awfully cold.

Pulling the covers from the cot up to her shoulders, Dennis allowed his fingers to brush against her skin, and linger on up until they reached her cheek.

 _She looked so...sad..._

 _So...scared..._

He wished that he could remedy that.

Absentmindedly he sat down on the cot beside her, and dropped his hands to her shoulders, resting his forehead on her chest.

He felt better when he was around her.

He didn't know why: he just _did._

Touching her, holding her; it all felt _so good..._

Dennis' mind began to wander, but he cut himself off before he got too far out.

He _had_ to stop himself _,_ he decided.

He'd made a promise, he _had_ to resist.

Slowly but surely, he lifted his head away from her chest...

And then decided last-second to lie down right beside her.

Cautious, so as to not flip the cot, he gingerly draped an arm over her body, finding contentment in how perfectly she fit against him.

He knew that it was wrong; but it felt _so_ _right_.

He didn't know what he was doing.

He didn't know what he wanted.

But he knew that it involved her, whatever _that_ may be.

And he supposed that after the day he'd had - what with Dr. Fletcher, and the enormous amount of stress he'd accumulated over how he should handle "The Beast" situation - that he was just seeking what any person would;

Comfort.

And, just as long he kept it at that, and didn't allow himself any 'pleasures' during the brief time he planned on spending with Casey, then things would be alright.

Or at least.

He _hoped_ they'd be.

 _Geez, if he wanted to protect the others, he really had to get his act together..._

And hopefully, a breather with Casey would do just that for him.


	9. Defense Mechanism

**A/N - Sorry about the long wait. These past few months have been unkind. A lot of stuff has happened between now and my last update,** **and recently I've just been struggling to stay afloat.**

 **One of the things that's kept my head out of the water is coming back to this story and rereading you guys' reviews.**

 **It's nice to know that there are people out there that share your interests and/or love for a certain pairing, and you guys' kind words of encouragement for my writing has really motivated me to follow my passion. So thank you for that. :')**

 **Aside from dealing with life's woes, getting a new (stressful), time-consuming job, and struggling to scrounge up a new update for you great readers, I've been working on getting a poetry book published in my spare time.**

 **I'll admit I'm not the best writer, but I've always wanted to publish a book, and hopefully by the end of the next month I'll have achieved my life-long dream.**

 **My main goals for June are to try and balance out my work and update this story (as well as my others) as often as I can, but I apologize ahead of time if I am unable to do that.**

 **Anyway, with that being said, I hope that all you readers are doing well, and are all in good health.**

 **For those of you who aren't, I want you to know that things WILL get better, and that there are people out there (me included) that care about you. Lots of love to you. We're all fighting battles.**

* * *

 **Loki'dWendy** **\- Yes, Dennis tries his best to be strong for everyone, but really he's just a big softie inside. Poor guy. Thanks for your review, I really appreciate it. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. (I couldn't respond to your review because the site said your private messaging was disabled. Wasn't sure if you already knew, but I figured I'd let you know).**

* * *

 **Thank you new readers, for taking the time to follow and favorite this story. Welcome aboard the DennisxCasey crazy train!** **:)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Unbreakable, Split, or Glass.**

* * *

Unfortunately, a 'breather with Casey' turned into an unplanned napping session for Dennis.

His eyelids drooping closed, and his body dozing off shortly after he'd settled himself against her.

It was different, laying next to someone.

A lot easier to let sleep claim him.

If he had the option of sleeping by himself, or with someone, he'd choose 'someone' every time;

The feeling of Casey's body against his like that of a soft mold made specially to fit his form.

Though Dennis knew all too well that that could never truly be an option for him and the other alters to have - what with their disorder, and all the difficulties it would entail to even _have_ a relationship - it was still a nice thought that maybe someday, _somehow_ , it could be possible.

So he allowed the idea to swirl around in his now-dormant mind: his tired body having a hold on him that even the other alters couldn't shake.

However, Casey was - unbeknownst to him - wide awake as soon as he'd entered the room.

Feigning sleep only as an effort to protect herself, 'playing possum' being a classic defense mechanism of hers whenever she thought she was in any danger.

Mainly the 'touching' kind.

It was always better - in her experience - to just stay still, and wait till it passed.

There wouldn't be any struggling, or any bruises made that way.

No reprimanding afterwards for not complying, and no punishments.

It was always easier to just let her offender do what they pleased, and then be on their merry way.

Less heartache over being unable to prevent such "incidents" from happening to her that way, and, with luck, less repeated "incidents" later on.

How many times had she endured one episode after the other just because she'd tried to muster up the courage to do something about her situation?

In all honesty, she didn't know.

She just knew that whatever the number - big or small - it wasn't worth it in the end.

Not then, not ever.

So, as per usual when she had to endure these kinds of encounters: she stayed still.

Even when Dennis lifted her up off the ground, and set her down on one of the two beds: she didn't move.

Although no matter how many times she'd suffered through these kinds of encounters, she never did get used to them.

And despite her recently-developed empathy for Dennis, and his struggle with containing himself, she prepared herself for the worst as soon as he sat himself down beside her.

If he'd shown signs of distress when he'd thought he had woken her, then what exactly did he plan on doing with her while she was asleep?

Casey's body tensed as she waited for the inevitable to come;

The unwanted groping, the kisses, _all of it._

But it never did.

He moved away a stray strand of hair that had gotten caught between her lips, he pulled the beds covers up to her shoulders, and he briefly trailed a hand up to her cheek.

That was it.

Nothing else.

No groping, no kisses, nothing.

And just like the time before, his touch was soft.

And gentle.

So different from what she'd anticipated, and braced herself for.

So different from what she was used to...

Then he rested his head on her chest;

And she had to stifle a gasp from escaping her lips.

The gestures context, however, didn't seem sensual.

If anything it was abstemious.

Like a child seeking comfort from a mother by resting their head in her bosom.

And though it was strange for Casey to be regarded as such, it made her empathy for him run a little deeper, nonetheless.

At heart it seemed as if he were just a teddy bear that needed a hug;

A big brute with a tortured soul.

Although perhaps her dealings with Dennis weren't numerous enough to conclude anything yet.

His less-than-desired first encounter with Marcia coming to mind.

Casey noticed fairly quickly that the door to the room was left open (as well as the outer door leading to the hall), and couldn't help but think of it as a perfect opportunity to escape.

Aside from the weight of Dennis' arm around her waist, and the feeling of his heavy breathing on her neck, that is.

Keeping her eyes on him in her peripherals, she slowly pulled back the covers, and began shifting her weight on the cot.

Her foot was near touching the floor when a loud 'creaking' sound emitted from the bed, and she was forced to return to her previous position.

Unfortunately, this woke Dennis immediately.

His eyelids shot open, and his head jerked away from her so quickly that it threw the entire bed off balance, causing both of them to topple over. Casey on top of him.

Dennis' first move was to put distance between them, so his hands shot up to push her away.

But this only served to make things more awkward, as his hands just kept landing on her chest, and his face just got more and more flustered from his efforts.

When Dennis finally managed to get her off him and stand, Casey somehow felt responsible for the whole situation even though she wasn't the one that invited him to lie beside her to begin with.

She wasn't sure whether or not he'd known she was trying to escape (as he didn't seem to be conscious until the bed creaked), but she worried of how he'd retaliate if she tried running for the door.

Although in all honesty he didn't seem to be distressed over _her_ actions;

His flushed cheeks, scrunched brows, and pacing saying that he wasn't angry with _her,_ per say, but was embarrassed himself to be caught in the act.

(In the act of cuddling her, to be precise.)

Once she got to her feet he stopped his pacing.

He bowed his head and stared intently at the floor.

Casey didn't understand why, but she felt the urge to comfort him.

Be it because she worried of what would happen if she didn't, or because somewhere deep inside her she had the slightest bit of concern for her captor, she didn't know.

But it seemed like the right action to take at the time.

Mustering up all her courage, Casey managed to walk over and reach a hand out to touch him;

But he jerked away before she could make contact.

She didn't know why she felt the need to comfort him so much.

" _Don't_." he warned her, bringing a hand to his head, and warding her off with the other.

"Just, don't. I - "

He licked his lips and exhaled shakily.

It appeared he was struggling with this a lot more than she thought.

"Just...stay _away_ from me, please?" he half pleaded, half demanded.

"I wasn't supposed to fall asleep, I - " he shook his head ruefully.

"Nothing happened, I promise..."

Casey's brows perked up, and she made another move to touch him.

But he flinched and shut his eyes.

"Just cover them up, please," he turned away from her abruptly, and ran a hand over his head. The tension in his body quite evident.

 _Them..?_ She wondered _._

When Casey glanced down, her eyes widened to the size of saucers when she realized what he was referring to, and she hastily pulled up her camisole to cover up her remaining cleavage.

Her own cheeks flushing a scarlet color.

After a beat, Dennis removed his hand from his head, and swallowed.

"I'm sorry, I..."

He exhaled heavily, leaning his head on his arm against the door frame.

"I won't bother you again..."


End file.
